StarLight
by TwilightVolleyball9
Summary: What happens when Charlie bands Bella from seeing Edward and ANOTHER revenge-seeking vampire comes after Bella? Will this finally be the end of Isabella Swan? Will Bella and Edward ever get married? Will Charlie ever except Edward?
1. Chapter 1: Fight

(This story takes place right after the last chapter when Bella and Edward are leaving to which tall Charlie that they are engaged

**(This story takes place right after the last chapter when Bella and Edward are leaving to which tell Charlie that they are engaged! Please read and review truthfully. Thank You!)**

**Chapter 1: Fight**

I let Edward drive, I was lost in thought. How were we going to tell Charlie? His head would probably explode. I can see it now, him yelling at me.

He has always lectured me about getting married out of high school and about how it is the most nefarious thing imaginable.

Now I had to walk up to his face and tell him that I'm in love and getting betrothed to Edward, the most flawless and impeccable man to me, but to Charlie he was relentless.

I could feel the tension building up inside me as I walked up the stairs to the porch. My hand shaking as I unlocked the door. Edward noticed and grabbed my hand and pulled me to his frigid chest. My relentlessness disappeared into thin air when he stated and assured me that everything was going to be okay.

Charlie must have heard the door and looked out the window to see my arms around Edward's waist. I heard the drapes move as Charlie pushed away to open the door.

"Bella, get inside before you get all wet." Charlie said with a snarl. I hadn't even noticed that is was beginning to rain.

He looked at Edward, probably hoping he was only dropping me off and began to shut the door. Edward caught it quickly with his foot. "May I come in?" Charlie stayed put and rolled his eyes so I pushed the door open with my left hand and apparently Charlie saw my ring, he froze, turned completely pale and escorted himself to his chair to slump over like a potato.

"Seems like this will be harder then I thought," Edward whispered while leaning into my ear. I nodded.

"Dad…er, can we talk?"

"It matters on what it is about."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me slowly by him to sit on the couch. I leaned on his chest and inhaled. It smelt _amazing. _Edward chuckled with my favorite half-smile grin on his face. Without thinking I stated, "Dad, I'm getting married to Edward."

"NO." Charlie muttered and I ignored him.

I stared at Edward's mother's wedding ring, strikingly beautiful as the gold band ran around and met with the larger exquisite diamond that was surrounded by a smaller, yet still dazzling diamond arrangement. I examined it with much pleasure. It was breathtaking. I loved it.

"Bella, why are you throwing your life away? How could you make the same mistake that I did?" Charlie had to have seen the ring.

"Dad, I know what I am doing." I stated.

"**NO YOU DON'T!** Why do you think you should get married right now?! You are only 18! That is so stupid!" He was raiding at me when he did the same exact thing when he was younger. He was mad; his face was red with hatred.

"Dad… I love Edward more then my own life!" I yelled and my tears started to flow out even when I tried to stop them.

"Bella, your young, you should wait 'till after you go to college! You don't even know what love is or how it feels!" he just kept yelling as he rose to his feet.

"Dad I know three things for sure, I love Edward, Edward loves me, and we are getting married whether you like it or not." I spoke calmly while trying to breath.

I leaned over on Edward's chest and he kissed my forehead. I faced upward and stretched upward to kiss his icy lips. I forgot Charlie was even there so I froze but was too horrified to turn around to my furious, over protective father.

"Dad you-" he interrupted me as he began to yell. "Bella, you would not be getting married if Edward never returned after he left your ass here in forks!" he yelled and my tears began to flow out again.

"Dad, he left to protect me and-!" he interrupted again. "How the hell do you leave someone to protect them?!"

"_Dad, this..is..my decision...and you clearly..told me..to give you.. a heads-up…on everything..in my…life!"_ I screamed at him between sobs and knew no one could understand me. I was too worked up now.

"Dad, I love him!" there was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"Edward Cullen….._GET OUT!_" he yelled so hard with his eyes locked on Edward's face that the floor shook and Edward shuttered. I had never seen Edward shutter. How could Charlie be so heartless?

Edward looked at me with a plead for help in his clear, liquid topaz eyes then stood up and escorted himself to the front door. "Dad, if he goes, I go."

"Bella, Love, please. I love you but this clearly won't work out how it did with my parents." Edward said in his smooth, understanding voice.

"Well, What was your parent's reaction?!" Why wouldn't Charlie stop yelling at Edward? It hurt me to see him yelled at.

"Dad, they were fine with it and congratulated us." I said in a low voice, calm and close to a whisper.

Charlie snorted, "hhmmpff!"

"Good-Bye Bella. I love you." Edward spoke slowly and stepped out into the rain.

Charlie walked over to the door, and then called, "Edward, I don't want you between one mile of my house or Bella!!"

_**Charlie! How could you?!"**_ I yelled and my ears shook. I ran to the door and pulled it open. Charlie caught my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I pulled clear of his grip as he locked the door.

I ran up the stairs, balling my eyes out when I heard Charlie bellow up the stairs to me, "And he's not coming back!" I yelled back, "Then I'm leaving!"

"Not with me here. I _will never_ leave just to assure that you don't marry that monster!" he called again as I sobbed my way into my room.

"Then I want to become a monster too." I whispered.

I ran in and knew I couldn't make it much further. I fell on my bed with my head hurting from crying. I wailed away into my pillow, thinking of what Edward said as he left. Was it really over between the love of my life, or was it a cover-up?

Something cool touched the back of my neck and yelled, "**Charlie! Leave me alone!"** without lifting my head, I reached around to slap him but something else caught my hand. I turned my head to see a stranger in my bedroom.

**(Sorry it was so long. Please review and if you like it I will write more. Thanks)**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

(Ok…This chapter is shorter and I hope you like it

**(Ok…This is Chapter 2 and I hope you like it. Read and Review. Thanks)**

**Chapter 2- Stranger**

I turned my head to see who had grabbed my hand. It was a young woman who I have never seen. Her skin was cold as stone, so that meant she was not human. Her hair was dark brown, almost black. Her face was pale and her eyes black with thirst. Without the eyes, she was beautiful.

Her body hunched over, just as Jasper's had that night of my eighteenth birthday when he attacked me. She lunged forward at me and I ducked. I ran towards my door but knew I couldn't leave with a vampire, which I did not know, in my room with Charlie here.

Who was she? Where does she know me from? Why does she want me?

I ran to my window as she lunged toward me again. I opened it quickly and looked out into my open yard.

"_Edward! Help!"_ I yelled into the black blur in front of me. I knew Charlie could hear and he would come looking for me soon. I heard a movement as a body appeared out of the darkness.

"Bella, Sweetheart, you have to jump. I'm right here and I'll catch you." He quickly stated, "I promise."

"Edward, how? I'm two stories up. Who is she? Why does she want me?" I turned around and saw the stranger lunging herself at me yet again. I shrieked. She was just about to hit me when I turned and jumped out the window.

"Edward!!"

I landed in his cool arms and he set me down gracefully as he turned to the strange woman. Apparently she must have followed me out the window because somehow she got on my front lawn.

I began to hear growls, coming from both of them. Edward's were ear splittingly loud and piercing to hear. I turned to look at the stranger as she said his name, _"Edward."_ She kept saying it in a low whisper. How did they know each other?

They circled one another. When one would take a step, to which the opposite direction, the other would go. The stranger moved freakishly fast, I never saw her actually take a step, she was just there. She was even faster then Edward.

The fight looked perfectly even, they were almost the same size, but I did not know if the stranger had any _'special talents'_ as Edward called them. Edward could read her mind, but was she like Alice? Was she strong inside that petite body of hers like Emmett? She could move quickly, so maybe she had speed or something.

Suddenly, Charlie was at the door on the porch, "_Isabella Swan! Get inside this instant! _And Edward, you have to leave in at least five minutes, or I will arrest you! And take your girlfriend with you!"

"_Charlie! NO!_" I protested as Edward and the stranger gracefully danced.

Before I knew it, Charlie was dragging me with all of the might in his body back toward the house.

Edward began to speak, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have a girlfriend, but I do have a fiancée. So if you would like me to take her, Bella would have to come with me." Near the end we both chuckled as he flashed a smile to me.

Charlie had already dragged me through the door way and then said in reply, "No, your leaving with, whoever that is." He said pointing at the stranger!"

Charlie quickly shut and locked the door and then finally let go of me.

"_Charlie!"_ I growled.

"You call me dad." He said quickly.

I ran to my room. Once inside, I ran directly to my window. Edward and the stranger were still circling but they were going quicker now. Each step was carefully thought over by each of them.

"Edward." I whispered and his eyes shifted to my window.

"Bella, Love, Alice is on her way. She will help you down. But for now, please be patient."

I waited and after a few minutes, a yellow Porsche was by the side of the street. The whole time I waited, they just circled never getting closer, or any farther away. Just two bodies gliding together.

"Okay Bella. I'm here, you can jump." Alice said in her smooth, peaceful voice. "I'll catch you, I promise."

Uh-oh! I heard footsteps in the hall. _Charlie._

"Ummm… Alice, Charlie is coming." I stated quickly.

Obviously Alice knew, "I know. You can jump, I'll catch you." I slowly leaned over the windowsill as Alice spoke and I heard my doorknob turning.

I leaped out quickly as I saw Edward's gaze catch mine. I looked at the stranger as she watched very closely at Edward, then bounded though the air toward him. I heard him snarl as he hit the ground. Alice heard and turned to help get the stranger off Edward. She moved. That is all it took. Everything felt like slow motion.

I hit the ground with a _thud_ on my back and my head whipped back. I felt and heard a crack in my neck, and then heard a small yelp from the mysterious stranger.

Everything was gone. My ears felt fastened shut, and my eyesight went black and white. Slowly, I could feel myself slipping away into unconsciousness.

**(I hope you liked it and review and I'll write chapter 3! Thanks)**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

(Okay this chapter is longer

**(Okay… this chapter is longer. Hope you like it. Please R&R)**

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

I heard another yelp from the mystery person and then it got very quiet. I thought I was blacked out, and far gone.

I suddenly heard, "Bella!" Alice was running over towards me, "What have I done? No, no,_ NO_!"

I tried to stay awake as I heard Edward, "Alice, no, what _have_ you done?! How?!" His words were frightened and weary.

Edward was suddenly at my face, on his knees. "Bella, Love, Can you hear me?" he whispered into my ear. There was a sense of sadness and regret in his voice.

"Edward." I kept trying to say but it sounded more like a soft murmur.

"I'm here Bella. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

At first, there was nothing. But when I tried to turn onto my side, I felt a strong pain in my lower neck, upper back. My eyesight was finally returning.

"My neck." I kept whimpering.

Edward looked at Alice, "help me pick her up without causing more pain." Alice nodded and cautiously grabbed the back of my head. Edward held my lower back and they stood up at once as if synchronized or unified.

We got in Alice's Porsche and headed toward the Cullen's house. We were driving fast, to fast, but I couldn't complain.

I lay in the back with my head on Edward's legs. He wouldn't take his eyes off me, anyone in the right mind could tell that he was in love with me, and horrified to see me hurt. One of his hands stroked my forehead, while the other swiftly glided through my tangled hair. His skin, being cold, felt soothing against mine.

We got to the house in record time and when the car's engine died, the door was open and I was in Edward's arms. We were going to see Carlisle.

As we approached the house, Edward didn't even shift one muscle as he opened the door.

He took me in the wide, open room strait towards the couch. Emmett was sitting down watching TV as we neared. Edward quickly kicked him and he moved.

"So… What did she do this time Edward? Trip over a pebble?!" Emmett boomed in a guffaw.

"No, you dumb ass! Get Carlisle!" he shot back.

Carlisle was there in less then a second, examining me, and asking Edward what had happened.

"Alice was supposed to catch her as she jumped out her window."

"And where were you?!" Emmett asked in laughter, again, as Rosalie came over to the sofa and slapped him. He moved for her to sit down.

"I was getting ready to fight Irina." Edward answered swiftly.

"Irina? Why is she here?" Rosalie inquired. "I'm not sure, but she tried to attack Bella, in her room." Edward answered sternly. Everyone looked confused.

I tried to speak, but it hurt to breath, "Edward." I whispered.

I was slipping away again as I heard them talk, and soon, all was black.

I woke, but was befuddled. Where? Why? How? I wasn't tired anymore. How long had I slept? Hours?

When I finally convinced myself to open my eyes, it all hit me like a gush of cold air. Edward was attacked by the stranger. I fell to the ground from my two-story bedroom window. Alice moved. I had so many questions for Edward.

Who was the stranger? Who is Irina? What happened to Charlie? Why did the mystery woman want me?

I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking from the kitchen. They were discussing what happened with Alice.

I recalled the panic in her eyes as she saved Edward, but I hit the ground. She was torn between two.

Edward was upset, "How could Alice do that to her?! She is so much more breakable then I. I would have been fine. If I lost Bella, I don't know what I would have done, that would have be worse then being hit by Irina. I would have had to find another way to get Bella back."

"Damn it! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Get your ass over here!" I yelled, I needed to talk to him. I heard Carlisle chuckle in the kitchen.

He walked over to me, and sat on the floor by my head, "Bella, sweetheart, How do you feel?" He asked with concern.

"Dumb as a husky in Mexico. Now,_ you_ have to understand, this was not Alice's fault at all. She did nothing wrong. She had two important people in danger, and she had to choose_. And You!_ You can't be thinking of what you would do if I was gone! I'm a danger magnet, and if I can handle marrying a vampire, you can handle not thinking about that!" I talked softly, tittering when I said I was a danger magnet, because he nodded and agreed.

"Love, How? What would I do if I lost you? I would have to find another way to get you back, no matter how stupid it was. I can't live without you, Bella." He talked with a sorry, and serious expression on his god-like face.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you've lived without me this long. And if you do something to find me that I won't approve of, and I won't, I will personally return from hell and haunt you." Emmett laughed from the staircase, "good luck!"

"That wouldn't be so bad." He said with a smile.

"And if-" Edward leaned in and kissed my lips and I completely lost all train of thought. "Edward! You cheater!" I exclaimed.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?!" he asked.

"No, you dazzled me, again. And I forgot what I was saying. Every time you do that, I loose all train of thought in my head. Why do you think I avoid your eyes when I talk?" Edward and Emmett laughed.

"Oh ya, I remember! If you changed me now, you wouldn't have to protect me 24/7 and I won't be as 'breakable' to you." He looked at me, lost in thought.

He replied, "I enjoy protecting you, and not until both my promise, and your promises, are confirmed." He smiled smuggishly.

Emmett laughed, "I don't even want to hear about any of those promises!"

"Well-" Edward interrupted me by rubbing his fingers down my arms, tracing my veins. "Edward!" I complained. He replied, "now I know your weakness, me."

"You _always_ have been!" I agreed. He chuckled and Emmett cracked up, holding his sides. Emmett pretended to make gagging noises until Rosalie came and he was all over her.

I laughed but a sharp pain hit my neck. I bit my lip, and closed my eyes while I tried to focus on my breathing. Edward noticed and kissed my forehead.

He stood up but I asked, "So… Who is this Irina?" He sighed and sat back down, getting ready to answer.

**(Please Review and I'll write more. I'll try to start making them shorter.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Irina

(Okay, this is one is not long, but not short

**(Okay, this is one is long. Sorry. Read and Review, Please)**

**Chapter 4: Irina**

Edward stared at the ground, thinking for the right thing to say.

"Irina lives in Denali with Tanya." He answered.

"Why is it that she wants me? I've never even met her." I asked confused.

"Well, we don't exactly know. Alice never saw anything" he replied. I stared at Edward's face, trying to read his expression as he suddenly turned to face the door, a split second before Alice walked in. She saw me and then muttered to Edward, "I'm sorry. So so Sorry."

"Alice. It's not your fault. We forgive you." I stated as she looked to Edward. It surprised me to see him nodding his head, up and down.

Alice was happy to be forgiven and returned to her normal, happy self. She smiled and bounced up and down as she walked to sit down.

I had one more question, "Now… What is wrong with me?" Edward laughed.

"Well, Carlisle does not think you broke anything in your back, but he thinks something might have shifted in your lower neck." He answered as I grunted, "dammit." I couldn't have my neck rapped up while I was near Charlie, because he would think Edward hurt me. I hoped nothing was seriously wrong.

"Hey. You'll be fine in a few days." Alice stated.

"Well, what am I going to do about Charlie?" I questioned, "He saw me jump out my window."

Alice giggled, "No, he didn't, he never saw you. He walked right past your room." Edward just sat there, playing with my hair.

I thought for a minute, "Ya, but I'm still not at home."

Alice grabbed her phone, "Charlie? Rosalie and I took Bella shopping this morning," he must be worried because I'm not home, "but I was calling to ask, Can Bella sleepover at my house tonight, and tomorrow night?" There was a long pause and Edward busted out laughing. "No, Edward is away camping with Carlisle." Another pause, "Ya thanks, she can just borrow some of my clothes. Bye"

I stared at Edward, he new what I was going to ask, what was so funny with Charlie and he spoke and said, "He said he would kill me if he caught me with you."

"That's not funny! He will kill you! Or… at least he will attempt to murder you." I stated with a chuckle.

I glanced over to the clock when I felt my stomach growl. It was 7:46 pm. I looked to Edward, "Umm… I am still human, so I am a little hungry." Edward faced me, "I'll swing by your house. Charlie will never notice." He stood up, "I'll be back in less then five minutes."

He was gone before he finished saying 'five' and I laughed with pain,

Alice turned on the TV but I didn't watch, I was thinking. Why would Irina want me? Why was she here? Will she be the person to finally kill me?

Something cold touched my bottom lip and when I opened my eyes, I saw Edward and his angel face. He was maybe gone for three minutes.

He tossed a slice of pizza in my direction so apparently Charlie ordered a pizza. I ate it quickly and inquired, "Am I staying on this couch all night, or am I moving?"

"I'll take you to my room." Edward said in reply.

Around 11 pm, I found myself in his arms being carried until gently being laid upon Edward's king-size bed. The whole south wall of his bedroom, being floor-to-ceiling window, was covered by glowing stars, I gasped at the sight, "The starlight, it's amazing." He replied, "Yet, you have always been more beautiful and stunning."

"Bella, you need your rest, now please, Love, try to sleep." He said in a whisper. He pulled me close to his chest and kissed me gently as I slowly drifted away wondering what lie ahead.

I was suddenly in my meadow and as I looked around, I saw Laurent. He stood there, staring back at me. He came closer, his red eyes never leaving mine. He started to circle around, with me in the center. He crouched over and got ready to pounce. He jumped swiftly and gracefully through the air until his mouth was at my neck. I screamed for help, "Edward!"

I opened my eyes from this terrible nightmare to see Edward's worried face. "Bella, sweetheart, Are you alright?" he asked with concern, "you kept screaming but you wouldn't wake up."

"Edward," I whispered, "I know why Irina is here. Last year Tanya's family would not help fight Victoria because Irina was avenging werewolves. Irina was involved with Laurent, and he was killed by Jacob's pack while he was trying to kill me. She thinks I caused the wolves to kill him."

Edward sat up, "Damn it." He whispered

"What will we do?" I asked.

He lay back down, "You will do nothing but rest and heal, and as long as you are with me, you are safe. Sleep well, my Love, for my heart belongs to you."

"Sleep tight." He whispered as he began to hum my lullaby. I tried to relax, but I could feel Edward's body, tense and strong, next to me. I slowly pulled myself closer to him and drifted to sleep.

I woke to see Edward, twirling my hair around his finger and sunshine flooding through the windows onto his gorgeous skin.

"Good morning." He said quietly while leaning in to kiss my lips. His cold lips blended perfectly with mine. He stopped to let me breath but it didn't help because he slowly moved his lips up my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone.

I chuckled and said. "Well that's a good way to start the morning." It surprised me, as I laughed, my neck did not hurt.''

He smiled and brought his lips back to mine. He put his cold hands around my neck as I played with is elegant hair. Slowly his right hand moved down my neck, to my shoulders until he finally reached my hip.

"Edward," I whispered, "You'll give me the wrong impression."

"Maybe that is not too bad." He said as he pulled me closer into his icy chest.

"Yes, it would be bad. I will get carried away and then you will tell me that I've crossed your line." I said while trying to read his expression. Was he telling the truth?

He laughed at the look on my face and said, "What if there is _no_ line?"

"There is always a line with you." I replied.

"Not today." He snickered while he kissed me, again. I kissed him back with more enthusiasm while placing my hands on his neck.

Suddenly he stopped. "Bella, you crossed my line." He said with a roar of laughter.

"Edward!" I grunted as I rolled back over. I was on top of him.

"I'll get you for that," I said, "and I'll get you good!" He suddenly had a worried expression on his face as I laughed.

**(Hope you liked it! Please review! The more I get, the sooner I'll write Thx)**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

(Sorry

**(Sorry!! Its been a while but I've been writing a lot and I'm on chapter 12 but the typing is what takes me so long!! Sorry!!)**

**Chapter 5: Meeting **

What would I do to get revenge?

Suddenly Alice burst through the door with the answer to my prayers.

"We'll take him shopping at the mall!" she yelled with so much enthusiasm she was vibrating. She apparently saw the whole cruel trick he played on me.

I looked to Edward whose eyes were wide open. "Please, NO!" he exclaimed, pleading, while kissing my neck. I turned to face Alice, "Deal." Edward looked at me with angry, upset eyes, "Please! Don't make me go!" he yelled.

"Sorry," I said, "don't do that to me next time. Please."

I got out of bed, slowly, feeling no pain, and went to get dressed and ready. "Edward, it won't be_ that_ bad." I stated as he rolled his eyes.

We all got ready quickly, but Edward refused to hurry, and took his time. We had to have Emmett help and drag him into the car.

"He really hates this, doesn't he?" I asked Alice.

"Ya. Last time I forced him to the mall, I dressed him up like a Barbie doll. It was hilarious." She responded between chuckles.

"I'm not dressing him, just bringing him along." I stated, my voice flat.

By the time Edward got in the car and we drove to the mall, the day was half-gone. That is probably what he was planning.

The first few stores we walked through, Edward sat on a bench, stiff as a statue, but more beautiful than one that's been created, and watched me closely.

Then, in another, he walked around, trailing my footsteps, while wearing a pouting expression on his god-like face.

By the time we got to the fourth store, even I wanted to go home, but Alice would never approve. Edward still stayed with me, speaking not one word, and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"You may leave now, if you like. Even I want to go home, so it must be much twice as worse for you." I said to him as his face lit up.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." He replied with serious eyes.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I said as I kissed his icy lips.

After, he smiled and was gone. I returned to Alice and she said there was only one more store, then we could leave. _Finally!_

When we entered the store, Alice started grabbing everything: jeans, shirts, shorts, pants, and sweaters. It upset me when she put them all in my arms. "Alice!" I complained as she rolled her eyes.

I tried them all on, one bye one, showing Alice each. She would nod yes or no if she wanted to buy it or not.

Finally we finished with a mountain as the _buy_ pile and a small hill as the _do not buy _pile.

I hate it when the Cullens bought me things but I didn't argue with Alice because we would finally get to go home. It irritated me much when she walked into not yet _another_ store. I was even more frustrated when she grabbed more clothes and pushed them into my arms.

I walked into the try-on room and put on the first thing I saw which ended up being a blue sweater, the colour Edward loved on me. It had a V-neck and was soft.

I walked out to Alice and she smiled, "Beautiful." I smiled in return. I really did actually like it. It was soft, and comfortable.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to look for more clothes for you in blue." She walked away toward a lady that worked in the store and started to talk.

I walked back to the dressing room, still wearing the blue sweater, when I walked into my individual stall.

Everyone who was recently there, in the whole room, was evacuated. All gone. What had happened?

When I walked in, I felt a strange presence even though it was empty.

I shrugged off the feeling of being watched and slowly stutter-stepped back into my room. I locked the door and turned around. I looked through the clothes that Alice had recently picked out.

I glanced around to see nothing but mirror and wall when something suddenly towered over, behind me.

I slowly turned around to see the black eyes of Irina. We were all alone and I had no protector.

**(Sorry. This chapter was shorter. I'm going to be gone for a week so I'll try to update by next Monday or Tuesday sry.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Denali

(Okay sorry I've been gone so long

**(Okay sorry I've been gone so long. Here is chapter 6. I tried to add more detail, but I had to speed up time, so Bella could arrive quicker in Denali. Sorry, I promise I'll slow things down soon, but I do have to speed through a little unless you want me to explain every breath of her, now shortening, human life. Review quickly and more chapters will come!)**

**Chapter 6: Denali**

I backed off toward the door when she grabbed my neck with her hand. Her grip was tight and sturdy, almost stopping my breathing. The first thought that came to my oxygen deprived mind was Edward.

"You killed Laurent, or at least you did not stop the wolves from killing him." Irina said in a low, smooth voice.

"He was… (gasp) trying to kill me! (gasp)." I yelled loudly, trying to get someone's attention but failed. I was light-headed and couldn't breathe. "Then I'll finish the task." She answered with a smirk.

One moment, I was in the try-on room, and the next, I was outside, under the starlight. At this moment, I was in pain and couldn't breathe. I didn't care where we were until she finally released my neck, and I noticed we were outside in the wilderness. Trees and freshly fallen snow surrounded us.

I got to thinking, how did we get here so fast? It's as if we teleported… that's it! Irina's power is teleporting! If Irina can teleport, how would anyone be able to save me? It would be as if I disappeared.

Before I could think long, _he_ appeared in my mind, sorrowful and dreading all moments. She had finally gotten me, without my Edward. This was it. She was taking me somewhere I don't know of, to torture, and then kill me.

How could this have happened? I've lived through the torture of revenge-seeking vampires before. I could not give up, for Edward, my love.

This whole time, I had not noticed that I was walking, barefoot, through snow and was still wearing the blue sweater to which I had recently tried on.

After hours of walking, we finally approached a tan house, very large with extensive windows and a four car garage. It had a snow mobile lying in the front yard, which was surrounded by tremendous evergreen trees and forests. A young, strawberry-blond woman sat on the front porch in a rocking chair.

As we neared, the lady rose to her feet, "Irina? Where have you been?" Irina rolled her eyes in response, "I'm fine Tanya." she said annoyed.

Hearing that one sentence, I realized it all, something clicked. We had walked from Forks, Washington to Denali, Alaska. Well, we probably teleported most of the way.

Tanya looked to me, then back to Irina, "Irina, who is this?" she questioned sternly with a sense of leadership in her voice.

"This is Bella, killer of Laurent. Well, she didn't stop the werewolves from killing him. And Laurent wanted her dead, so I'm finishing the favor." She replied with an evil grin on her face.

"You can't kill her," Tanya said with realization of Irina's actions, "she didn't know what to do, she was about to be killed."

Irina looked at Tanya with mad eyes, "I don't care what the hell happened, but she didn't stop them, therefore, Laurent was killed."

We all turned and walked into the bright, warm house, hidden by a wall of trees.

Tanya looked to me, then back to Irina, "As long as I am here, she is alive."

Irina shoved me down onto a tan, leather chair while I looked to Tanya, "thank you" I mumbled.

I took this chance to take a look around. We were in the front room with massive windows. The carpet was bleach white with cream walls. At the point to which it met with a tall staircase and the kitchen, red hard-wood floors curved with each step. There was a long, tan sofa east of my chair, where Tanya sat while Irina wondered.

"She knows the Cullens." Irina stated with angry eyes.

Tanya picked up a cordless phone and dialed a long number, and then put the phone on speaker. Once it rang three times, a voice appeared on the other side.

"Carlisle?" she said. "I have a 'Bella' here in Denali, which claims to be from Forks. Do you by chance know her?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. We do know Bella. We-"Tanya cut him short, "Carlisle, you sound worried, what is wrong?

Carlisle answered, "We have been looking for Bella, and Edward has-"Tanya interrupted, _again_, "OH! Is Edward there? May we speak to him?!" she spoke with much enthusiasm as I remembered Edward saying Tanya did show affection for him.

"Umm… sure if that's what you would like." He answered sounding nervous.

I stared at the phone in disbelief, my eyes and ears wide open, waiting for more. Would he really talk? Why wasn't he out searching for me?

Carlisle spoke again, "One moment please. Edward has been out seeking Bella all day." That answered one of my questions.

"Bella," I heard my angel's voice through the background of the conversation, "Bella is gone." It was Edward and I had to hold my mouth, to bear back my scream.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke slowly, "phone." Edward sighed. He sounded as if he'd been dry sobbing for hours.

"Hello?" came a voice, sad and depressed, from the other side of the call. I bit my lip to choke back tears. He was so upset and you didn't have to see him, to know he was a mess.

"Edward? How are you?" asked Tanya cheerfully.

There was another large sigh, then he answered, "I've been better." Tanya frowned. "Do you know a 'Bella'?" she beseeched. "Yes." He answered, his voice a little bit upraised.

"Well, here in Denali, we have a 'Bella' who claims to be acquainted with you." she answered smugly.

"Bella?" he questioned, sounding as if he'd heard an angel.

In the background, we heard a door close and Emmett boom, "Ha! Edward! It has been decades since I've seen you so upset! You like an actor in a soap opera!" he said in a guffaw.

I looked to Tanya and mouthed to tell them to put the phone on speaker.

She told Edward and as soon as we heard the beep from the button, I yelled with all of the energy remaining in my little petite body, "_Emmett! What the hell would you look like if Rosalie was kidnapped?!"_ There was a pause, "**Well**," he began, "Rose would _never_ get kidnapped!" he bellowed. He must have just returned from going hunting and was unaware of my location.

"Not the point! You Dumb ass! Just g-!" Edward stopped quickly then returned to the phone, "Bells?"

A smile spread from ear to ear on my face, "Yes, Edward?" I answered softly as he sighed with relief.

**(Hope you like it! Please review! Don't want to be rude but won't write more until I get at least 20 reviews! Please Review! I'll update sooner! Be truthful! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences

**(This chapter will get a little bit confusing, but all the information will be explained later so stick with me and I'll post more!! This chapter is longer. Please read and review!! Be truthful… anything I hear, I will try to fix! THX!! Oh and please don't mark this as abuse... in the story she also gets attacked but Bella still lives so don't mark it!!****)**

**Chapter 7: Consequences **

"Bella, Love, where are you? What happened? Are you alright? How could I have-?" Edward spoke clearly and seemingly.

"Edward. This is not your fault. I am in Denali with Tanya. The last thing I remember was walking into the changing room and Irina was there. I am still wearing the blue shirt I tried on." I stated with a chuckle, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Your laugh, it is the most beautiful thing I have heard in days." His voice was uplifted and smoother now,

"Irina." He said now serious, "She kidnapped you. She took you away from me. Why?"

I glanced at Tanya who was staring blankly at the telephone.

"Edward, she wants me dead. Supposedly..." I paused to think. "I was supposed to stop Jacob's pack from killing Laurent, so he could turn around and kill me." I remarked

"Has she hurt you?" he questioned. "If there is even one scratch, I'll-" "Edward" I cut him off, my voice soft. "Please, just come up and get me. Bring me home. I'm exhausted and Charlie will be worried." I pleaded and knew he couldn't resist.

"Okay, Love, I'll be there as soon as possible." I exhaled with a smile. "I love you, Edward." I remarked, not thinking about Tanya's presence. "We can talk more when you arrive, now please, hurry."

"I love you too, Bella. Get some rest and I'll be there to bring you home." "Thank you." I replied, in a low whisper as I sighed with relief.

Suddenly, something strange and ironic happened. With one hand, Tanya pushed a button on the phone, and with the other, she seized my neck.

"You are in love with _Edward_?!" she demanded, voice shrill with horror. I only nodded, for I was light-headed with little breath.

"How could he love a human?! What do you posses that I don't?!" she yelled frustrated. "The ability to break, split…and _die_." Irina smirked.

Tanya jerked her head around to Irina, "Yes. You will enjoy this. She'll be dead before he even has a chance to step foot on a plane, coming to Alaska. The next flight leaves tomorrow morning at 7:15 AM."

I looked at the clock, hanging on the wall, and read 5:26 PM. _Great!_ They had 14 hours and 34 minutes to torture and kill me without anyone knowing.

Right then, as if on cue, my stomach growled. I remembered that it had been hours since I'd eaten. Tanya looked to Irina, then back to me, "Cereal is in the cupboards for when we seldomly have guests."

I walked over and examined the kitchen. Tan, with marble countertops above dark, cedar-wood counters with cupboards, built into the wall above them. The walls were green with a creamish tile as the floorboard. There was a clock near the never used stove, and an empty refrigerator across the room from a small wooden table.

I ate slowly, swallowing each cheerio with care, trying to buy some time from being killed so Edward could arrive. By the time I finished, I could barely keep my eyes open, and as I drifted to sleep, I heard Tanya speaking to Irina, "No. Let her sleep. It won't be any fun to kill her if she falls asleep in the midst. "There I slept, undisturbed, hours before my unknown death.

I awoke feeling an icy object at my neck. Then opened my eyes to see Irina laughing with disgust, "Ha! I knew that would wake you up!"

I caught a glimpse of the wall clock and read 12:31 AM. So that bought me a little bit more then 7 hours, not bad, but what about the rest of the time?

Irina grabbed a hold of my neck, enabling my breathing, again, and pulled me toward the front door. Once on the front porch, we could see Tanya, pacing the yard. "Very good, Irina. Thank you" she said with delight.

I shuttered, not only from the cold, but also fear, as she costively approached me. "You should have never opened your mouth. She whispered in my ear, causing goosebumps to appear. "Now," Tanya spoke, "Let's see how much noise she can make." She stated smiling.

Irina thrusted me off the stairs, knocking me to the ground. I stood up as Tanya began to circle, as she hunched over, never leaving my gaze.

She got ready to pounce when I rushed to my left. She missed. **(Look… I know it's not possible for her to dodge a vampire attack, but do u really want her to drop dead right then and there?!)** With an angry gesture, she pounced again, knocking me to the ground. I don't know how I was still alive, but I was, and she was getting frustrated. Tanya moved to the right, allowing Irina to take a turn.

Irina leaped forward, as I hurried to dodge. She was in front of me, before I could take a few steps. Tanya pushed me down, into the ice and snow, while showing her white glossy teeth, "It won't be any fun to kill her now. How 'bout we-?" she took hold of my right leg. Her grip got tighter as I squirmed while crying out for Edward. Her right hand held my ankle, and in her left, my upper calf.

A wicked, evil grin crossed her face, as _Snap_! A deep, sharp pain shot through my whole body from my leg. I knew it was broken from the pain.

There was a lump on my shin, pointing upward. I screamed, in pain, but tried to hold it in, hoping they would stop. They wanted me to make noise, it was their entertainment. It hurt as little whimpers escaped my body.

"If that is not enough-" Irina stated as she stepped forward. "Then I'll-" she froze as she stepped onto the center of my kneecap on my left knee. I heard two pops and a crack as I bit my lip to keep from shrieking.

"Still no noise" Irina said while walking down my shin, from my knee to my ankle. From there she wiggled and we all heard tears. The pain in my legs was excruciating. I could not move or think clearly. Their goal was to get me to give up, I wouldn't.

"Okay? Well, here's the best part." Tanya said as she grabbed my neck with her fingers that were colder then the ice to which was melting below me.

I tried to wiggle, as much as possible, which only caused her to tighten her death grip. Suddenly she released. I opened my eyes, thinking I had failed and died, but knew it was false, for my legs were still hurt.

I saw a large, exquisite, dark-brown, werewolf. Irina and Tanya froze, viewing the beast. They both hurried off toward the house as the wolf stepped forward, toward them. This wolf was strange; I had never seen it before. It was not one of Jacob's pack, for I was certain, it was knew.

It startled me when the wolf abruptly turned around to face me. _Great. _Not killed by a vampire, but by a werewolf.

The wolf suddenly transformed into a small puppy and I stumbled over to lick my cheek. What had just happened? Am I going crazy?

I was sure I was seeing things when suddenly where the puppy was, Rosalie kneeled. I blinked trying to wake up from this dream.

Rosalie swiftly positioned her arms below me and gracefully stood up. "Shh… Bella, it's alright." She kept reassuring me. I had not noticed the sobs, escaping my body.

She gracefully glided toward the forest, green and lush, behind Tanya's house. From the corner window I saw Irina scowling while watching me get away, _alive_. We both knew, this would not be the end.

**(Hope you liked it. It was longer but please review! I barely have 20 and I need more!! Sorry about the Rosalie's power I know it was really, really dumb but I had writer's block and didn't know what to put! THANKS!! Review! I promise it will get better and I know Bella's power and its pretty cool! Sorda! Well ya)**


	8. Chapter 8: Ploy

**(Okay! Here's chapter 8!! Hope you like it!! I'll take as many reviews as I can get!! The more I get, the sooner chapters will come!! Hurry!! Read and Review! Thanks a bunch!! oh, and if anyone ever has any ideas for my story... please tell me!! PLEASE i've been getting a lot of writer's block!!) **

Chapter 8: Ploy

After a few steps, taken into the forest, Rosalie froze in her path. I choked out between slowing sobs, "Where are… you taking me?"

She smiled in reply, "You're safe now. I'm taking you to Edward." At the sound of his name, I inquired to be set, gently on the ground.

"This is not his fault, Bella," she stated with a worried image on her face, "Please, you can't blame him."

I laughed at the thought of blaming my angel, never would I. "Rosalie, I'm not blaming him. I can't let… him see me like this, it will break his not-beating heart." I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing.

"You really care about him, don't you?" she asked as I nodded. "I'm willing to give him my life. When he left, there was a hole inside of me, I wasn't complete. That's why I jumped off the cliff, I could hear his voice in my own separate little world." I stated looking to the ground, thinking about how much it hurt me.

"I'm gonna see how much he loves you." she said as she walked deeper into the trees, leaving me behind. "Even though you are all he's talked about for the last 24 hours. That's alright, i want to see his reaction." "No." I pleaded, "He's already hurt enough without your gambit."

She turned to me, "Don't move… well, I doubt you could."

She walked through some thick shrubbery as I scooted closer so I could hear. I peaked through to see Edward pacing, back and forth, while Rosalie walked over, looking sorrowful and dragging her feet, while facing the icy ground. Edward looked horrible. His hair was scraggly, clothes ripped, yet he had the smallest trace of hope in his frighteningly black eyes.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry. We were too late. Tanya had already snapped her neck and she had to many broken bones." Rosalie spoke with a gloomy voice. I had to give her credit; she was a pretty good actress.

Edward's expression changed dramatically. His hopeful eyes, filled with abhor for Tanya and his jaw clenched tight has he turned and hit the tree behind him. It shook and with another strike from his hand, it tumbled downward.

He slowly fell to the ground with dry sobs. They sat there for a few minutes in grief. Edward looked even worse then before, the circles under his eyes suddenly multiplied.

Edward stood up and stepped in my direction, as I struggled to move as I hoped he hadn't seen me. Rosalie stopped him abruptly. "Where are you going?"

"To beat the living hell out of Tanya," he answered with intensity in his eyes, "then to Italy." He said with shame, written in his expression, he could not hide it.

"Stop. What would Bella think of that?" Rosalie questioned as anger built up inside me. I told him that he would not go to Italy for any reason, ever again.

"Well…" he paused to think, "I can't live without her." I noticed he wasn't breathing, wondering why. He probably thought there was blood, and with me, being his singer, he would go crazy, and to make matters worse, he hadn't even hunted in a few weeks.

"Don't you want to see Bella? And then take her to the hospital? She needs you. She is alive." Rosalie said, looking gloomy. At this point Edward was right beside the bush I was behind, with one more step, I would be crushed.

He turned around but Rosalie spoke before he could, "She is behind the shrubs but she didn't want you to see her in her current… condition. Tanya broke her right leg, and Irina probably broke her left kneecap and dislocated her left ankle. A few of her fingers looked swollen but I don't know what happened to them." I looked to my hands as she spoke. About six of my fingers looked swollen or purple.

"But why?" Edward questioned.

"Edward," Rosalie began, "the ploy was my idea. Bella said you were in enough pain as it was, but I couldn't manage to go on with out seeing your reaction. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She explained.

"This time. You've been hanging out with Emmett too much." Edward answered as he faked laughed. I wonder why Rosalie is suddenly being so nice. I knew Edward would get revenge sooner or later.

"Now, when can I see her? I don't want her to be unhappy." He asked.

I took a deep breath, "You can see me now. I'm happy enough to be alive." I wasn't sure why, but it hurt to breath.

Edward slowly and cautiously made his way through the bushes and shrubs. He sat down examining me. I knew I had to look bad, because I felt very unpleasant. It hurt to breath, hurt to wiggle my fingers and toes, and I knew I wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

"Bella," he whispered with his lips turning downward into a frown. I leaned forward and kissed his lips. It tickled as his cold tongue traced my bottom lip. He stopped to let me catch my breath while he put his arms around me.

"That's the only thing I wanted." I whispered looking down. He stared into my eyes confused. "From the time Tanya told me they would kill me, the only person I thought about was you, the only reason I _had_ to live was so I could be safe, in your arms once again. I need you. I love you, Edward." I spoke as I leaned in, expecting another kiss from my sweetheart.

"I love you, too, Bella. I can't live with out you. Know that my heart belongs to you and no one else." Edward said in his smooth, velvety voice.

He leaned in and kissed me firmly. Now for all my questions, "Umm… how did you get here so quickly when the next plane coming to Alaska leaves tomorrow at 7 AM?" I questioned curiously.

Rosalie spoke from behind me, "We ran. Alice saw Tanya saying she would kill you and well, Edward was so impatient. He was like a four year-old when they have to use the restroom." I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Bella," Rose said giggling, "He loves you enough to kill himself to." She stated. I laughed, "I know. I'm the same way in return."

I leaned in and kissed him but he cut it short. I looked to eyes to see him staring at an opening in the forest about ten feet away from us. There, stood Tanya with an evil glare strait towards me.

"How could you love an ugly, stupid human?!" she yelled. "She's clumsy and _ew…" _My gaze met the ground. I knew she was right, he shouldn't love me, I was so normal and he was so beautiful, and stunning.

"She's beautiful, caring, and loving so just leave. You've done her enough damage." He answered so quickly, it was hard to understand.

A low growl escaped them both as she stepped towards us. Edward held me tight and swooped me up in his arms, as were Rosalie was, a dark, exquisite werewolf stood. "What?" I said looking for Rose. "We'll talk later." Edward answered.

Edward ran at his vampire speed toward Juneau, and once in the Juneau International Airport, we were surprised to see a flight to Seattle leaving in around 45 minutes.

Once inside the door, I stopped him as I remembered something important. "Edward Cullen. I told you! You aren't aloud to go to Italy!" I noticed that I sounded like an over-protective girlfriend because people stopped and stared.

I ignored them as he frowned. "Just change me now! Please! Then you won't worry about going to Italy!" I said loudly.

He looked around, "I'll think about it. Now, you're making a seen so…" he said laughing.

**(Hope you like it! Please REVIEW!! PLEASE!! If u have any ideas for my story... please tell me!! i've been in writer's block for a few days!!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Lucinda

(Hey

**(Hey! I will be gone for about a week for sure and maybe two weeks… I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry! Every time I can get a computer in my hands, I'll update! I Promise! Now here's chapter 9! Enjoy and Review! PLEASE! Long chapter.)**

**Chapter 9: Lucinda**

Edward carried me over to a desk with the woman sitting behind it with a computer. She hurried to fix her hair when Edward approached. "I need four tickets to Seattle, please." he spoke calmly while staring deep into my eyes. I chuckled at his expression, like a puppy with a treat.

She stared at his astonishing face as he repeated, "Four tickets." His gaze never leaving my eyes as I leaned in to peck his icy lips. "Oh. Yes. One moment, please." she answered stumbling with disappointment.

After asking many questions, numerous were not needed or necessary, she finally handed Edward four plane tickets to Seattle. He turned to walk back to some seats as I eyed the lady as she was glaring at me. To bad for her, he was already mine.

When he reached the seats, Rosalie magically appeared. I smiled at her as she smiled in return. Maybe we can be friends.

As I sat down I petitioned, "Edward, why did you get four seats?" He smiled in reply, "You need to keep your legs elevated." I looked to my legs that were covered by my jeans; they looked swollen through the fabric.

I nodded in agreement, "So... How did Rosalie-?" Edward laughed, "After so many decades, her power just decided to show up. She shape-shifts into any kind of canine, wolf and dog." he explained.

After sitting for a few minutes, a nasally voice appeared over the intercom, calling all flights for Seattle and San Francisco. Edward picked me up, bridal-style, and walked toward the security and metal detectors, Rosalie walked ahead.

Once there, he removed his shoes and his jacket. The woman in charge, certainly checking out Edward and was 23 years-old or less, said we had to take off my shoes too. Edward and I looked at each other, shocked, as he walked to place me in a black seat.

He removed my right shoe with ease, but my left foot was harder. Irina had stepped on my ankle so my foot was purple and swollen.

Edward removed the shoelaces so the tongue was loose, but my foot was still in place. He took it off, quickly, trying to case the least amount of pain possible.

Once my shoes were removed, Edward placed them in a bin to go through the X-ray machine. He gently picked me up to walk under the metal detector. The woman quickly stopped him, "Sorry, but you'll have to walk under alone." she stated amusing herself.

How? My legs are broken! I can't walk!

Edward turned around to walk back and must have thought the same thing, but my face probably gave it away. You didn't have to be able to read minds to see that I was terrified.

"Damn it. I'm sorry, Bella. She's not giving in. You have to try. I'll be right behind you." he said with a sigh and an angry expression crossed his face.

Edward lightly lowered me toward the ground. My right leg set down with a large, string, pain in my shin. My left leg, once my foot was flat on the ground, an immense ache, sped through, my whole body. I was in so much pain, I was trembling.

Tears filled my eyes as Edward felt my pain. "Okay, Bella. I'm right here. You may go." My legs ached to stand still, how would I move?

I took a deep breath. I lifted my left leg and felt a sharp pain shoot from my knee to my ankle. I tried to hurry because people behind us were complaining. I set my left foot down on the grey carpet, while in pain. I then, shifted my weight to my left leg.

I quickly picked up my right foot when something cracked in my left knee. My knee buckled and my right ankle snapped. There I fell, toward the floor. I knew I would hit the floor, for Edward could not catch me with his speed in front of all these people. I hit the floor, _hard._

I softly shrieked in pain while holding back my scream, not wanting to attract _more_ attention. I closed my eyes as I sat up to lean against the metal detector.

I opened my eyes to see my angel, kneeling in front of me and the lady behind, rubbing circles into his back. He wiggled free of her touch and whispered in my ear, "Bella, Love, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" I leaned in and kissed his icy lips, when he pulled away only to glare at the security woman, who had cleared her throat in agitation.

Edward took my jeans from my right leg in his hands and firmly tore the material from the bottom, up below my knee. Everyone gasped at the sight of my limb. I not only had the knot on my shin, but my ankle was purple and swollen.

Edward tore my left pant leg, into which the same fashion and sighed as he witnessed the swollen ankle and purple foot, along with a bummed knee. "Any other pains?" Edward asked. "No." I replied, lying. (It hurt to breathe.)

"If you would have showed me, I would have let you through." the lady stated. Edward looked to me and whispered, "No. She wouldn't have. I read her, she would not give in."

"Okay, well, please take me home, my legs hurt." I stated as calmly as possible. He nodded and gently pulled me up into his chest. As we passed, the woman went to grab my arm when Edward pushed and walked by.

Once we were past her and had our shoes and belongings back with us, we spotted Rosalie, being followed by four men. When she neared us, she prepared herself to speak.

"Ugh. I hate human men. They can't keep their hands to themselves!" she said as she slapped a man's hand away as he reached to touch her beautiful, long hair. Edward and I laughed, but I felt a strong pain in my ribs.

"Yes," I agreed, "I prefer vampires." I whispered, so only Edward heard as I kissed his cheek. He smiled as we boarded the plane.

I was seated on Edward's left with an open chair to myself, and then sat Rosalie. To the right of Edward, sat an old, grey woman. She stared at Edward and Rosalie and once she sat down, she started to chatter on, and on. Edward would nod occasionally to be polite.

MY head lay against Edward's shoulder, as my feet we propped up to help with the swelling in the open seat.

Once the plane took off, the lady kept discussing matters on wild-life preservations when randomly, she paused, "Hello, My name is Lucinda. Sweetheart, what's yours?" Rosalie and I busted out laughing as Edward turned to glare at us, "Um… er, my name is Edward." he answered quietly.

The first half of the flight, Rose listened to music, and I sat still and listened to Edward talk to Lucinda. At one point, Edward called Carlisle to tell them we were on our way to Seattle. Oddly, he never mentioned my name, but when I asked, he responded, "You know Alice."

I drifted to sleep as Lucinda talked about her deceased husband. Out of sympathy, Edward hugged her as tears formed in her eyes.

I woke up to the beep of the seat belt light turning on and the pilot's voice coming over the intercom. We were getting ready to land in Seattle. I sat up to see Edward trying to wiggle free of Lucinda's grip. She was holding him and would not give him up.

He escaped once, but she pulled him back while Rosalie cracked up, holing her sides.

The plane landed and Edward was still locked in Lucinda's arms. When the tunnel opened, she rushed off, pulling Edward's arm. She was babbling about how she was meeting her grandson, Lukas.

Rosalie swiftly pulled me into her arms while carrying me toward the exit. Once near, we heard, well, everybody in Washington heard as Emmett boomed, "Ha! Edward! You recover fast! I thought you would be in pieces, but hey, you found someone new! But… isn't she a bit _old_?"

What did he mean by 'You recover fast"? What did he recover from?

Rosalie froze in her step with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. She gently placed me in a chair, and turned to speak, "I'll be right back. You understand." I nodded; I knew how it felt to be away from your loved one for a while. Rose ran out of the plane's tunnel, faster then human speed, and strait into Emmett's arms.

I watched as everyone except Edward, (still being in Lucinda's arms), and except Rosalie and Emmett, was staring at the ground with sorrowful expressions on their faces. Why were they all upset?

The plane was almost empty, when suddenly a guy, 18 or 19 years-old, approached me, to grab Lucinda's bag that she had forgotten.

"Luke?" I questioned as I saw the familiar dirty blond hair and crystal-blue eyes that I had seen so many times back in Phoenix. His face was the same, but he was more muscular, just a little bit smaller then Emmett.

"Bella?" he asked.

**(Hope you liked it! I will be gone for a while!! I'm sorry but please read and review!! Thank you!! Hope you liked it!!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Cullens

(Hey

**(Hey!! Sorry I've been gone so long!! I promise… I have no where else I have to go this summer!! Here's chapter 10!! Hope you like it!! Please read and review and any ideas you have, tell me. Please! Thank you!)**

**Chapter 10: Cullens**

Luke was my best friend, other then Molly, when I lived in Arizona with Renee.

"Ya! What are you doing here? Are you Lucinda's grandson?" I asked. He nodded and added, "I'm picking her up from her trip. She lives north of Forks and I'm visiting for a few months. What are you doing here?"

I laughed before answering, "I live in Forks," I looked to the Cullens outside the tunnel, as people stopped and stared at their intense beauty. "Someone was supposed to come and carry me, but apparently they forgot."

I pulled the pant leg loose from my right limb to show Luke. His eyes widened as he saw the purple mass of my leg.

"I'll carry you to them." He said with a smile.

"Sure. Edward, my fiancé would have gotten me, but Lucinda had her arms around him." I replied with a painful laugh.

Luke looked surprised, "Wow, you fiancé? That guy?" he asked pointing to Edward, "he looks like a perfectly molded statue." He said sarcastically.

I laughed, "He's _perfect_. He's everything I could ever want."

Luke laughed too, and cautiously pulled me into his arms. He slowly walked out of the tunnel and into the waiting area.

"Bella!" someone screeched. I turned to see Alice jumping up and down with excitement.

"You're alive?! We thought you were dead!" Emmett boomed as Luke carried me farther towards them.

"Geez! Thanks for remembering me!" I said jokingly, as Edward squirmed out of Lucinda's grip and took me from Luke. "Why did you all think that I died?" I inquired looking at everyone's face.

"Alice had a- Who are you?" Emmett asked pointing at Luke.

Everyone laughed as he answered, "My name is Luke. I was Bella's friend from Phoenix and Lucinda, my grandmother, lives north of Forks. I am visiting."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing Bella to us." Carlisle spoke slowly, then looked to Rosalie with wide eyes, "How could you forget Bella?!" he asked.

Rose stared to the ground, "It's alright, I was fine." I said as she looked to me, and then smiled.

"Well, I have to go and Bella," Luke said directing everyone's attention towards me; "you might want to get leg checked on. Bye." Luke said returning to Lucinda's side.

After watching Lucinda and Luke leave, Edward turned to Carlisle, "Let's go, we need to get Bella to a hospital."

"Please, no! I'm fine! Charlie will freak and then blame you! Set me down, I can walk!" I begged Edward. At the hospital, they will put an IV in my arm with a needle, and they'll give me medicine that makes my body numb. I _hate_ hospitals.

"Bella, you know you're hurt so let's go. And I'm not letting you set one foot on the ground for weeks." he responded.

We all split into two groups, (not all 8 people could fit in one car). Once in Carlisle's Mercedes, I sat in the back with Edward while Carlisle drove with Esme in the passenger seat.

"Ugh…" I moaned, "I hate you, Edward." I said while pouting.

Edward looked sternly at me, "You and I both know you don't mean that." He replied. "Fine," I answered, "I hate hospitals and Charlie hates you." I said with a smile. Edward laughed, "That's true."

"Edward, what are you going to tell Charlie? I drove my truck off a cliff? I said sarcastically.

He smiled, considering it. "You better not." I said relentlessly.

"I'll think of something." He responded.

The rest of the car ride was taken in silence as I lay against my angel's chest. I was back in Edward's arms; never would I want to leave. I'm over that dog, Jacob.

Once we arrived at the hospital, Edward carried me into a large white room and gently set me on the bed. Very quietly, the Cullen family filed into the room, all staring at me.

Alice ran to me quickly, "Rosalie wouldn't tell us the damage, and I never saw anything! I only saw Rosalie telling Edward that you died! What happened?! Howareyoustillalive?!" she began to speak so fast, it was impossible to understand.

I laughed as Carlisle pushed her away, and approached me, "I need to see what damage Tanya did." He said. "And Irina." I added. "And don't forget the dumb ass airport security woman." Edward stated.

Edward and I laughed as everyone turned to face him as he spoke.

"So… it's your right leg?" Carlisle questioned.

"Me?" Edward asked while standing up. I nodded as he walked down the bed to my right leg. He lifted the ripped jeans to show my ankle and my shin. Alice squalled at the sight of my swollen limb.

Carlisle called a nurse and said something medical-like that I did not understand. Edward stopped her, "bring two." He told her as she gazed at him in amazement as Emmett let out a laugh to bring her back to earth.

Everyone, including the nurse and Carlisle, stared at Edward, confusion on their faces. To answer all the questions in their minds, Edward lifted my left pant leg to display my knee and swollen foot, still puffy, and purple.

Esme gasped as Alice covered her mouth. "Damn… Bella, you're tougher then I thought!" Emmett boomed in a guffaw, receiving a slap on the head by Rosalie.

Carlisle confirmed Edward's request, "yes, two."

The nurse quickly left and they all turned to me as Rosalie began to talk, "and some of her fingers look broken."

I showed my hands and added, "and it hurts to breath." I whispered, hoping Edward would not hear.

To my dismay, Edward whipped his head around so fast from talking to Carlisle, that it sounded painful. I had never told him. "Bella!" he said, raising his voice. "I'm sorry." I said looking to the ground.

Carlisle walked up to me and lifted the very bottom of my shirt to examine my ribcage. On the left side was a large bump, then an odd crease between the two.

Edward was suddenly at my ear, "What the hell were you thinking by not telling me?!" he asked to loudly. My ears hurt as I tilted my head scared of what would come next, as I hurried to wipe away traitor tears.

"I thought you were in enough pain." I whispered.

"Bella! What if your breathing stopped on the plane? It could have killed you! What would I have done?" he sounded irritated and angry.

"You would have changed me." I stated flatly.

Edward sighed, "Is that what this is all about?" he asked calmly.

"No." I said truthfully. "I was scared and it's not that bad, but I promise there is no more pain that you don't know about."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's just… they put you through so much pain. It hurts me to see you like this." He said quietly.

"I know. I'm trying not to show the pain." I whispered.

He replied, "I know, thank you." He said as he wiped away a stray tear.

"Now," Carlisle began, I need to take some X-rays." Edward picked me up and placed me in a gurney. "Stop."

I turned around, "What are you going to tell Charlie?" Edward turned to Emmett and jasper.

Emmett laughed an evil chuckle, "This is going to be fun!" "Oh, boy!" I replied worrying.

"Don't worry." Edward whispered into my hair as he kissed my forehead. "You may sleep now, Love." He whispered as they wheeled me into the X-ray room. He began to hum my lullaby as I fell asleep, immediately.


	11. Chapter 11: Medical Account

(Hey

**(Hey! Hope you've liked the story so far! I am staring on another story but have not named or posted it yet, but when I have done so, I will announce it. This is chapter 11 and I will not update until I get at least 34 reviews.)**

**Chapter 11: Medical Account**

I awoke, feeling something cold in my right hand. My body felt numb, so obviously, I was on pain killers.

I looked down at myself. I had a brace on my left ankle and my left knee was currently wrapped. My right shin was in a blue, hard cast, from just below my knee to my toes. Both of my hands were wrapped and I wore an uncomfortable brace around my ribcage.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Better then we thought," Edward replied, "Carlisle will be in soon to explain."

"What is my story?" I asked as he smiled.

"A drunk driver hit you, your truck flipped over and hit a tree, but hey, you didn't drive off a cliff!" he stated grinning. "Jasper and Emmett took care of the evidence. Emmett was the drunk driver and Jasper was you. He even dressed up as you. He wore your clothes. Your truck is trashed but I'll fix that, but at least Charlie believed it."

"Where do you come in?" I questioned.

"I was returning from my 'camping trip' and pulled you from your truck before the engine caught fire." He said grinning.

"Ugh." I complained, "How bad did it look?" I infured.

"Very convincing." He replied, looking upset.

"No. How bad did Jasper look in my clothes?" I asked, holding back laughter.

"I only got to see a little of what Alice picked out for hi, but I know it included blue jeans from American Eagle, I don't know how he fit into them. It also had-" Edward was interrupted by Jasper in the doorway wearing Edward's favorite blue shirt of mine. It was airtight around his arms and looked torn and ripped.

Alice must have also given him a make-over, for he had eyeliner, mascara, and blush, all neatly applied.

He was looking to the ground as he spoke, not upset, but just not looking to our faces, "Edward, the evidence is taken care of. Is she awake?" Jasper finally looked up only to see Edward frowning over him.

Alice sped into the room instantaneously, "I'm sorry. He's just so stubborn! I picked out a different shirt, but he insisted on wearing that one!"

"Why the hell did you specifically want that one?" Edward asked with fierce eyes, but a voice so calm, that it was murderously scary.

Jasper smiled, "Because I knew you would hate it the most of all her clothes if it got ruined."

Edward grabbed a hold of his thin body and probably prepared himself to throw him across the room if it weren't for Carlisle standing in the doorway, clearing his voice. Edward set Jasper down as Charlie walked in the room.

He was about to talk when he noticed Jasper wearing women's clothing. He stared at him, stunned and disgusted, as he prepared to speak. "Are those-?" he stopped short while shaking his head.

Jasper left the room as Charlie, turned to me, "Bella, how do you feel?" he said as he shoved Edward aside and walked up to me. I looked to Charlie who was currently glaring at Edward with a shrill and nasty expression. Edward stared at the ground politely, for I knew he could have returned the gesture.

"I would feel better if you wouldn't treat Edward like that." I said coldly. After, there was a silence in the room, as I regretted snapping at him.

My gaze met Edward's as he relocated himself to the opposite side of the bed, replacing my hand in his. "Yes." He said, answering the question in Carlisle's thoughts.

Charlie appeared disconcerted, confused, on what Edward had said. I chuckled as Edward whispered in a hushed voice, "Carlisle asked if he should start or if we should wait." "Please, start." I stated turning to Carlisle as Charlie emerged from his chair aggravated while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Bella," Carlisle stated while opening a folder, "Your condition is better then we thought, for you only _broke_ a few bones." He said. "In your right leg, you broke your tibia, **(the large bone in your shin, connected to knee and ankle)**."

Once he finished, Edward begun, "Ugh… I don't like Tanya." He said quietly yet Charlie heard, "I couldn't agree more." I stated as Charlie ignored our conversation.

"This was probably your worst injury, so you'll wear the cast for about 8 weeks, then a walking boot for about 3 weeks." Carlisle remarked.

Carlisle began again, "On your left leg, you cracked your kneecap and slightly dislocated your ankle." "Irina." I answered, "and airport security." Edward added, as only I heard, for Charlie could not know about the airport.

"You will keep the bandage on your knee for about 5 weeks and the brace on you ankle for about 6 weeks." He said.

"You broke your left thumb, and broke the knuckles of your pinky and fourth finger on you right hand," Carlisle remarked. "You also split 2 ribs, from lack of oxygen. You'll keep the brace on your right hand on and the soft cast on your left hand on for about 1 to 2 weeks. You will be able to remove the brace around your ribcage in a few days." Carlisle stated as he closed the folder.

"The time limits may change, mattering on your condition and your mobility." He said and left the room.

I glanced at Charlie and he appeared to be in another dimension. I doubt he heard one word from Carlisle. I then looked to Edward, as he was in the same state of being.

"Edward," Charlie began, "May I have a word with you?" he asked as they both walked into the hall. They walked farther down; therefore, I could not hear the conversation. I sighed and lay back down.

Quietly, and with immense grace, Rosalie entered the room. We sat for a few minutes in silence as I commemorated all she had done to save my life.

"Thank you." I remarked, silently.

"You're welcome." She smiled in reply.

We sat there, silently, as I pondered through my memories. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "What brought all this on? Not trying to be rude, but you've never really like me."

Rosalie suppressed and laugh and replied, "After seeing how Edward reacts when he's not with you, and hearing your speech about your affection for him, and also seeing how you express your passion for each other, I realized that your love shouldn't be split just because you're still human."

I sat there. Not only my body was numb, but also my mind. I was dumbfounded, speechless.

"Rosalie, I don't know what to say except thank you so much." I paused to think, "Um.. does this mean we're friends?" I asked.

Suddenly Alice walked in.

Rose stood up and hugged me, "Sisters." She said as I smiled.

**(Hope you liked it!! I won't update until I get 34 reviews, that's only for more!! And I'm currently working on another piece that I will soon be posting!! When I do… I'll announce the name and everything!! But I do know it will be in New Moon, when Bella is in the meadow, Laurent tries to kill her but is unsuccessful so Bella is changed into a vampire and then later the Cullens return and ya!! Tell me if it sounds good!! Also… I need title ideas!! It has no named and I'm not naming it no name! lol)**


	12. Chapter 12: Leaving

(HEY

**(HEY!! Here's chapter 12!! Thanks for all of the reviews!! I'll update as long as you want more!! Read and Review!! Thank you!)**

**Chapter 12: Leaving**

Alice bounced up and down, while clapping. "Rose, now you can come shopping with us!" she screamed.

Rosalie sighed, "Okay Alice… settle down." I was surprised by her reaction, but maybe she knows how to control our shopoholic, known as Alice.

I looked to Alice, for something had been bugging me all day. "Alice? Why were you so surprised to see me alive?" The pixi-like figure immediately stopped bouncing.

"I had a vision," Alice began, "Rosalie was explaining to Edward that you died. He turned around and hit a tree. Then, it stopped, everything disappeared. I don't know how, but you're still alive, so it must not have happened." she stated.

"It did happen, though. Rose did tell Edward I was dead." I explained. I looked to Alice who had confusion written on her face.

Carlisle walked in for a moment to say I would go home in about 2 days.

I nodded, then sat there and explained my whole story. We had zero interruptions, until we reached the part where the airport security wouldn't let me through, when we heard people running down the hall, and two men, with deep voices, laughing.

Suddenly, Emmett and Luke burst through the door, shaking with laughing fits. Good thing Emmett didn't _have_ to breathe, he would have been passed out.

I was a little worried about Luke, though.

I looked to their hands, and in them, ripped shreds of blue fabric with tears and scrapes lay. Ugh. My shirt.

Abruptly after, Jasper walked in the room, shirtless, and glaring at Emmett.

Alice squealed, "Edward's favorite shirt!" At the sound of his name, Edward stood in the doorway with a death glare towards Emmett.

Emmett just fell down laughing with Luke by his side. Great… now he had a friend to help him play pranks on everyone.

Before anyone could blink, Edward had Emmett tackled and pinned to the ground. They wrestled back and forth until Emmett was on the bottom again, as he punched the ground with his fist, breaking three tiles.

I was used to this behavior, the whole super strength, but Luke on the other hand, was against the wall, wide-eyed, and close to hyperventilating.

Carlisle noticed and spoke, "Emmett, Edward." he said, his voice strict.

They both got to their feet and stood up apologetically. Emmett resumed his position beside Rose, as Edward did me. He whispered in my ear, "I'll buy you a new shirt, and I'll get revenge later." I laughed at his expression.

I melted in his deep onyx eyes, when finally Emmett spoke up, "Bella, this is real life. Stop drooling." He said earning a slap from Rose.

I glared at Emmett only to return to Edward and notice the abundant, dark, circles beneath his eyes.

With my good thumb, I rubbed beneath his eyes, "You need to hunt." I whispered so Luke could not hear. I looked to Rosalie, who had the same purple shadows beneath her gorgeous black eyes.

"Go." I told the, "Return in two days to take me home. You need to hunt, both of you." Rose nodded but Edward went to protest, "Bella. I-" I cut him off, "Edward… Your eyes look like those of a zombie's."

He sighed, "Okay. I will be home soon."

"Thank you." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed his cold lips. When he pulled away, I rested my head against his shoulder. "I love you." he said. "I love you, too." I replied.

Edward rose to his feet, then looked to Rosalie, "Yes." He answered the question in her head.

He then looked to Emmett, "take care of Bella and no playing with the human." Edward said. Emmett nodded while pouting and walked over to my bed after kissing Rose goodbye.

Once my angel departed my room, Emmett pulled me into a hug. "Bella-boo!" he yelled. "Brother-bear!" I replied as he squeezed me tight. "Can't… breath!" I complained.

Suddenly, Edward appeared in the doorway, "if you hurt her, just remember, I have Rosalie." I laughed as a horrified expression crossed Emmett's face. He replaced himself into a chair next to Luke as we all began to chat. I could feel, this would be a long two days.

After two days of painkillers, hospital food, and worried phone calls, emails, and letters from Renee', it was finally the day Edward would return.

Carlisle had taught me how to use crutches, because I refused to use a wheelchair, and Emmett and Luke played multiple card games with me each day.

Alice bought me a cell phone, which I rejected to use, except for when I checked my emails, and when Alice taught me how to shop online.

I talked to Charlie about his conversations with Edward. He said that he thanked Edward for saving me from the 'fire' and he asked Edward why he wanted to marry me. Edward's answer was apparently so convincing that Charlie partially forgave him, and would allow me to marry him.

On the day that Edward would return, I was so ecstatic in my room that when I heard _his_ beautiful voice, I got out of bed and walked, well, crutched, down the hall.

He didn't notice me as I stared, smiling as he spoke to Carlisle. Emmett laughed at my goofy grin, and Edward saw me. He pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Hello. I missed you." I stated before I kissed a peck on his cheek. "I missed you, too." He replied.

I stared into his gorgeous honey-topaz eyes, "You look better." Edward chuckled, "As do you."

"You're in an awful good mood." He spoke as I smiled.

"Well, you are back and I am going home."

He nodded and led me toward the parking lot and we climbed into Rosalie's silky convertible. She drove quickly, slower then Edward, yet faster then Alice.

The ride was comfortable as I sat with Edward in the back.

I was staying home with Edward; well Charlie didn't know that, but for a few days until he allowed me to go to their house. Alice would visit often, to help me dress and bathe and everything.

**(Hope you liked it!! I'm still working on chapter 13 so I'll do my best to have it finished ASAP!! 3 u all!! Please read and Review!! THX)**


	13. Chapter 13: Preparation

(Hey

**(Hey! Okay… I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been major procrastinating, I don't know why, but I'm not even done with breaking dawn yet, even though I'm kind of scared to finish! ******** lol! LUV IT!! But I promise, update will come soon.)**

**Chapter 13: Preparation**

Rosalie stopped at the end of my driveway, and Edward began to remove himself from the sleek red convertible to help me to my feet.

Once I was out and securely on my feet and just about a foot away from the car, Rose sped off blowing my hair all over. I turned to Edward for an explanation as he answered, "She's anxious to see Emmett." He assured me as I nodded.

Edward walked me up my bumpy driveway, catching me twice, as we approached my little house. He politely opened the door, allowing me to enter.

Inside sat Charlie, watching a ball game, only glancing up to mumble, "hi."

We greeted each other with warm hugs then Edward left, at least to Charlie.

After failing miserably twice, I finally made it up the stairs on my wooden crutches. Once up in the hall, I used the restroom then returned to my bedroom.

I entered my old room that appeared the same as it had when Renee still lived there.

I lay on my bed as I waited for Edward's return. He was usually there before I came, so it was strange for him to be missing, let alone late.

After as waiting as patiently as a human possibly could, around 10: 30 pm was when Edward finally climbed through my window.

He smiled apologetically as I was dazzled and left wordless.

I shrugged it off as he climbed onto my bed and lay beside me. We nonchalantly talked over little things before he began to hum my lullaby and I couldn't resist the pull of my dark eyelids anymore.

For the next week and a half, I was restrained to do nothing but sleep, stay in bed, and heal by Edward and Alice.

Then for the next two weeks after that, I was gradually aloud to progress through my house once again, only to be accompanied by Edward and every move was strictly observed.

Being restrained by Edward and Alice sure helped me in the healing progress. I was able to get the cast on my right hand removed while my thumb continued to stay wrapped. I was able to take off the brace on my left ankle for limited times but continued to wear it.

_Finally_. After weeks of waiting, today was the day I would finally return to my normal life. Well, if having a vampire fiancé was normal.

Suddenly my whole body was being shaken awake by a frantic looking Alice.

I shut my eyes and threw a pillow over my head as I groaned, "Alice! It's too early to wake up! Let me sleep!"

Suddenly my blankets were pulled off my bed and on the floor. "Isabella! Wake up! It's almost noon and you're _still_ sleeping! I thought you wanted to live with Edward for eternity, not sleep forever!"

"Ugh!" I moaned sitting up to see Alice holding clothes for me to wear, "I'm up!" I looked around to see Edward was missing, "Where's Edward?"

"He'll be back later with your surprise,-" she snapped her fingers, "I've already said too much now hurry! Go shower!"

I sighed not wanting to upset Alice and grabbed my crutches and trudged on towards the bathroom.

I showered quickly once I noticed how hungry I was and rushed to go eat.

Once I finished and clumsily dressed in the clothes Alice had chosen for me to wear today, short jean shorts with a navy blue graphic tee and a white light over jacket from American Eagle, I descended the stairs to see Alice with breakfast.

I ate my cheerios slowly to agitate Alice as she urged me to quicken my pace.

"Bella! Come one! I have to finish your make up before Edward returns!"

"Fine! But I still hate surprises!" I stated as I walked quicker to my room as Alice sped ahead.

I entered my room to see her by my bed with a year's amount of cosmetic supplies. "Alice! This is ridiculous!"

She ignored me and I was ordered to sit down.

I obeyed and closed my eyes as she worked her magic.

I sat for about twenty minutes until she finally finished and I arose from my day dream to see myself in the mirror. My brown eyes were accompanied by black eyeliner as my cheeks were embellished by the perfect amount of blush and my lips were plump and glossy.

"Thanks." I smiled until I remembered the surprise.

My smile returned when the squeak of tires turned down my road. Edward.

"Go! Hurry!" Alice nudged me encouragingly.

Quick as ever, I ran down the hall to the stairs. Edward entered the room just as I descended the stairs and fell on the last step. As always, I was caught by two ice sturdy arms as he laughed, "Not too fast, Love." Edward smiled.

I grinned as he pulled me into his chest. I reached and kissed him with passion. He pulled away all too soon. He laughed at my disappointed expression, "No. You're _way_ to breakable and we have more important things to do on our schedule today."

I rolled my eyes, "Surprises aren't important. I hate them!" I said while pouting.

Edward laughed, "I promised I would fix your truck problems, so I did."

"You fixed my truck?!" I yelled excited as Alice joined us in the living room.

"No! That old thing was _dead!_" Alice said as I frowned.

"Then what-?" I asked as Edward interrupted, Just go look for yourself."

I sighed and approached the door, scared to open it. After waiting for a second, I opened the door to see something very, _very_ scary.

**Hey! I'm sorry I took so long and then left you with a cliffie! But I just finished the book!! Woohoo!! Sorry but keep reading and the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Corvette

(HEY

**(HEY!! Sorry it's been so long but hopefully you understand with school and volleyball and pre- algebra (I'm not good at math, I'm good at literature and English, not math) well, here's the update everyone has been waiting for! Lol)**

**Chapter 14: Corvette**

There, outside my front door stood Emmett, Luke, and Jasper. They all stepped in right as the door opened. They frightened me so much that I slammed the door shut.

With Jasper's good reaction, he stepped out pulling Luke along with him. Emmett on the other hand, stood still and didn't move.

The door hit him head on. Literally

I looked up where his face would be to see a tiny indention from his nose.

I opened the door to see all three guys rolling on the cement in laughing fits. The mass of men in guffaws was not what caught my attention.

The object to which caught my eye was the blue corvette that sat in the driveway.

Ignoring the laughing attacks surrounding me, I stepped through the door towards and the sleek car.

Once I was out in the drive, and staring at the beautiful mass of metal before me, Edward noticed I was gone and came to join me.

Suddenly all of the laughter died and everyone joined Edward and me as he began, "We all helped design it. I chose the type and exterior-" Alice broke in, "And I chose the interior!" she yelled with excitement.

"Yes," Edward began anew, "It's a metallic, midnight blue '06 Corvette Z06." Edward said as I kept my face blank and vivid of emotion while I stared at the gorgeous car. **(The car is on my profile under starlight, bella's corvette!!)**

Edward took in my expression and began to worry as he nodded to the question Alice had asked in her head, commanding her to start.

With a giant grin stretched across her face, she began, "The interior is what I designed." She said as she pushed me toward the car as a growl escaped Edward's chest.

Alice rolled her eyes and opened the door. I sat down on the passenger side seat as Alice ran around at vampire speed to the other, obviously scaring Luke.

What caught my attention was the smell. It was Edward's scent, beautiful and sweet.

Once in, she began talking on and on, yet all I understood was the specific word 'leather.' I looked around eyeing the stain black leather seats and steering wheel. I examined the stained hard-wood scattered against random pieces of the dash board.

That's when it caught my gaze. Well… it was more of '_they'_ caught my eye. Four black, sleek credit cards seated beneath the stereo.

Then I stared at the complicated stereo that looked as if it would break if I even looked at it.

"Who's idea was the stereo?" I asked Alice, stopping her babbling.

"Rose and Jasper, but mostly Edward." She answered then returned to her rambling.

Once she finished and exited the car, I sat there for a moment. Then grabbed the credit cards with my name printed in silver, and slid them into my sleeve.

I departed with my car, with an angry expression for the cards, not the vehicle. Yet, no one else knew that.

I walked straight to Edward as he had a frightened notion on his gorgeous features. I placed my arms around his neck and began.

His face showed confusion as everyone else's, "Two things. First, I love the car: the color, the interior, everything. The whole car, maybe the stereo is a bit much but I love it. Thank you, but I am really not worth that much, am I?" I said looking into his golden eyes.

"Yes," he replied, "My world." With that he leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

Once he pulled away I stepped back, "Number two," I pulled the cards from my sleeve and held them between my fingers, "No."

I got very little reaction from Edward, he just stared and the corner of his lips began to curls up in a smile. As for the others, Alice groaned in annoyance, as Emmett and Jasper's laughter rang through the whole state of Washington. Luke just stared incredulously at the credit cards.

Alice approached us and stood beside Edward, "Why?!" she infured loudly.

I laughed, "I'll take the car, and the phone, but I don't think I deserve these."

Alice suddenly looked smug and Edward had an evil glint in his eye. "I'll try." He said quietly as he approached me.

I stepped back as he crushed his lips to mine. I lost all train of thought. I was lost, when, where, how?

He released me as it all returned. "Will you please keep the cards?" Edward asked sweetly.

I realized he was trying to trick me. "No." I mumbled and shook me head to the left and to the right.

My words obviously slurred as Emmett laughed and Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Please, Love."

His scent surrounded me as I became light headed and leaned on Edward for support.

"Yes." I mumbled as Edward kissed my neck, jaw, and then slowly kissed my lips. The kiss was slow and careful yet passionate unlike any other.

"Two?" Edward asked as his sweet breath entered my mouth.

MY eyes rolled back and my eyes closed. I nodded before my memory returned.

He smiled and brushed his lips against mine. I kept my mind aware as his hand caressed my neck, causing me to shiver. "Three?" he questioned.

I recalled what he was doing and wouldn't fall for his façade once again.

He waited for my answer as I grabbed his face and kissed him, tracing his icy bottom lip with my warm tongue, this time, causing him to shiver.

I pulled away in triumphant. "No," I smiled, "And that was mean. You know how my mind isn't normal and goes blank with you."

Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin, "I'm sorry. It was worth a shot, and you're keeping two."

I rolled my eyes as Jasper's and Emmett's Laughter boomed.

"Now," Edward stated, "Let's go to my house." I nodded and got into _my_ new corvette!

**(HEY!! Hope you liked it! It took me a while to write because I am also working on two other pieces. One is on the 8****th**** chapter yet I haven't even posted the first because I wanted to get ahead and not make everyone wait so long! 8-) so I hope you liked it and please review!! More to come soon!! Thanks for being patient!!)**


End file.
